


time

by athdhea



Series: Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, mild implication of a wish for something domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athdhea/pseuds/athdhea
Summary: Some day, they could wake unhurried, staying in each other’s arms until the sun shines high above their home; some day, the multicoloured glow of sunlight through her windows won’t have her pulling away.





	time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AParisianShakespearean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/gifts).



She rises just moments before the sun, eyes opening to its warm glow chasing the moonlight. Lydia can see her breath in front of her, feel the bite of the dawn on her exposed skin—but she’s enveloped in a comforting, familiar warmth; slow breaths and gentle heartbeats, oakmoss and elderberry.  _Home._

Cullen’s arm lays over the dip of her waist, his chest pressed so closely to her back that Lydia can count each beat of his heart. Her lips curve into a small smile, turning carefully beneath his arm so that she can see him.

His lips are parted just slightly, soft snores widening Lydia’s smile. For perhaps the first time in a long time, Cullen sleeps with his expression relaxed, without the pinch between his brows or his jaw clenched tightly. His hair has long since escaped from its pomade hold, soft curls falling over his forehead, brushing the top of his brow.

Lydia doesn’t notice that she’s stretching closer to him, angling her head up to his, until their lips touch. So gentle, Cullen doesn’t even stir at first; for a moment, Lydia considers pulling back. The stubborn fool might not ever admit that he  _needs_  more sleep, but it’s plain in the dark circles beneath his eyes and the pallor of his face.

And—well, it might be an easier departure if Lydia simply slips away. Every expedition in which she embarks feels a little harder; every  _goodbye_  hurts a little more. 

She’s no opportunity to make such a decision, though. Her lips still hover just over his when Cullen’s arms tighten around her, broad hands against the small of her back.

His eyes open, slowly, bleary with the remnants of sleep. 

“Morning,” Cullen murmurs, his voice a little slurred and hoarse. The sound of it chases shivers down her spine, presses her tighter against him.

“Almost.” The word is whispered into his lips, hand sliding to the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his curls. Cullen’s lips move against hers, slow, relaxed; as though he’s telling himself that he has all the time in the world, that he won’t wake up tomorrow in cold sheets and an empty bed.

Lydia sighs against him, fingers closed around his arm, back arching, pressing out the space between them. Some day, she thinks; some day, they  _will_  have all the time in the world. Some day, they could wake unhurried, staying in each other’s arms until the sun shines high above their home; some day, the multicoloured glow of sunlight through her windows won’t have her pulling away.

Cullen looks almost wounded when Lydia pulls back, a crease between his brows as he presses his forehead to hers. “You have to go.” It’s said with such heaviness that Lydia feels her heart drop.

“I won’t be gone for long,” she tells him, almost too quickly. Lydia presses another kiss to his lips, trying to memorize the taste of him. “I’ll be back before you know it.” Another kiss to the tip of his nose, and another over each eye, before pulling away.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see his fingers twitch before closing into a fist; as though he wants to stop her. But the fist remains atop the wrinkled sheets, and his smile is sad as he nods. 


End file.
